Tamara Adama
Tamara Adama (Tammy) is the daughter of Joseph and Shannon Adama, and older sister of William Adama. Background Tamara was born in 26YR. She went by her father's Capricanized last name, Adams. She attended Promethia High School. Her Uncle Sam says that Tamara was going to make the family proud. Tragedy Shannon calls Joseph from the escalator at the MAGLEV station to check on his ETA that evening for Willie's birthday party. He says he will not be there any later than 7 p.m. She says the party starts at 7:30. Tamara gets on the phone and tells her father he cannot be late. "Do you want to put Willie in therapy for the rest of his life?" Joseph reiterates, but Tamara says that is unacceptable. He needs to promise that he will be there and on time. Joseph says, "All right, Your Honor." Shannon takes the phone back and tells Joseph that they are getting on the lev. He interjects because he has something to say, but Shannon cannot hear him because the reception is breaking up. On the train, Tamara tells her mother about a "little creep" who came up to her and insulted her for being a Tauron. Shannon says she hopes she walked away, to which Tamara replies that she did after she kicked him in the balls. Ben Stark and Zoe Graystone are taking the train to the spaceport for their trip to Gemenon. Ben opens his jacket to reveal bombs strapped on his chest - a suicide vest. In the name of the One True God he detonates them and the train blows up killing himself and Zoe, Shannon and Tamara, and five-hundred other people. Joseph and dozens of others hear the rumble of the explosion and turn around in shock as black smoke billows several blocks away. Sentient Avatar Two weeks after the bombing, [[Daniel Graystone creates an avatar of Tamara by combining the collection of her memories and experiences with a copy of his daughter's sentient avatar program. He then resurrects her into the Virtual World as a Twin as a favor to her father - to show him how he can bring their loved ones back from death. Joseph is horrified by the result, however, and declares it to be an abomination. Funeral Rites After a month, her Uncle Sam finally convinces Joseph to have the funeral rites for his wife and daughter so they can pass over to the afterlife. The service is held at Joseph's home with family and friends in attendance. A Tauron priest, the Ferryman, officiates. Sam, is bare chested to display his tattoos for the ritual. As Ruth looks on and Larry is in prayer, Sam stands behind Joseph and William who each hand a coin to the Ferryman - Joseph for Shannon and William for Tamara. Joseph asks the Ferryman to grant the deceased women passage. The Ferryman asks if Joseph and William will let the women go and both say goodbye. The Ferryman assures them that Shannon and Tamara will live forever in their hearts. They will live forever in peace. The Ferryman takes ink and flame from the plate Sam is holding and applies a ritual tattoo to Joseph's chest. A woman sings a mournful song. See Also Tamara (avatar) Category:Little Tauron Category:Tauron